blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend
is the second revision of ''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift. Information BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend is released as a standalone disc. This installment features Relius Clover as a brand new character, along with the arcade version’s latest balance update from October 2011, along with much more re-balancing for all the other characters. Story Mode includes Calamity Trigger Reconstruction, a remastered version of BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger’s story mode, the Military Academy story Heart to Heart, the 7th Agency story that which is inherited, and stories for Makoto (Slight hope), Valkenhayn (Hunting Dog), Platinum (Scapegoat) and for Relius (Darkness Visible). Network Mode has also been tweaked and adjusted from the previous installment to include smooth online play and team battles, with options for 2v2, 3v3 and 4v4. Legion Mode is replaced by Abyss Mode that is a new mode ported straight from the handheld versions. In this mode, there are four levels – Depth 100, Depth 500, Depth 999 and Depth 99,999 (also known as Depth Infinity). Unlimited Mars Mode is a brand new mode exclusive to Extend. Player fights with ten Unlimited characters. Rules are akin to Score Attack Mode. BlazBlue Quiz Mode is a new mode exclusive to the PlayStation Portable version. Like with BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II, BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend also features a few aesthetic changes such as marking the patch version number above the match countdown timer, and changing the HUD color in order to distinguish between the past versions of BlazBlue: Continuum Shift; BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II originally had a blueish dye to the HUD, while BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend instead replaces it with purple. Editions comparison Playable characters Returning characters: '''blue' ·''' New characters: '''purple'' * Ragna the Bloodedge * Jin Kisaragi * Noel Vermillion * Rachel Alucard * Taokaka * Carl Clover * Litchi Faye Ling * Arakune * Iron Tager * Bang Shishigami * Λ-11- * Hakumen * Hazama * Tsubaki Yayoi * μ-12- * Makoto Nanaya * Valkenhayn R. Hellsing * Platinum the Trinity * Relius Clover Modes * — Learn everything from the basics of 2D fighting game mechanics to the advanced and unique systems of BlazBlue. * — Enjoy the characters’ individual stories while fighting your way through the 10 computer opponents. * — Fight against a computer or your friends. * — Fight against the computers with regulated setting and compete for the highest score. The final scores can be uploaded to the Xbox LIVE/PlayStation Network Leaderboards. * — Fight against extremely intelligent computers and try to get the highest score. If you are connected to Xbox LIVE/PlayStation Network, you can post your scores on the ranking boards. * — Practice moves and set a variety of parameters and enemy actions. * — Take on a variety of missions set for each character. * — Defeat waves of enemies, strengthening your character along the way. Reach the bottom level of Kagutsuchi. * — Enjoy an even more in-depth story of the BlazBlue universe. * — Listen to music, watch videos, view pictures, or enjoy the voice acting here. * — Manage and playback replay data you have downloaded or recorded. * — Connect to Xbox LIVE/PlayStation Network and battle other players via the Network. Gallery Images BlazBlue_Continuum_Shift_Extend_(Japanese_Cover).jpg|Japanese Cover BlazBlue Continuum Shift Extend (Japanese, North American Cover).png|North American Cover BlazBlue Continuum Shift Extend (European Cover).png|European Cover BlazBlue Continuum Shift Extend (Limited Edition, European Cover).png|European Limited Edition Cover BlazBlue Continuum Shift Extend (PlayStation Portable, Japanese Cover).png|PlayStation Portable Japanese Cover Videos File:BlazBlue Continuum Shift Extend (Preview, 1)|Preview File:BlazBlue Continuum Shift Extend (Preview, 2)|Preview File:BlazBlue Continuum Shift Extend (Advertisement, 1)|Advertisement (30 seconds) File:BlazBlue Continuum Shift Extend (Advertisement, 2)|Advertisement (15 seconds) File:BlazBlue Continuum Shift Extend (Preview, 3)|PlayStation Portable Preview File:BlazBlue Continuum Shift Extend (Opening)|Opening Navigation Category:Games